Something to Make Him Different
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Brennan is going to London... What does Booth do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Something To Make Him Different, a Bones FanFic

**Something to Make Him Different, ****a Bones FanFic**

_**A/N: Totally random story that came to me in a dream… Cliché I know, but that's the way it happened. And yes, I realize that it is quite sad that I dream about 'Bones'. If it were ever to be cancelled, I would probably be in need of some kind of psychiatric help. So let's hope, pray or beg the Fox Execs to NEVER let that happen. **_**:D**

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copy-righted work of its writers, producers and Fox. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I was going to leave you a note; I can be very articulate on paper. Get your hands off the table."

"Sorry, Bones, but you tell me that you're going to London, that you don't know when you'll be back and that you're leaving in the next twelve hours, that is grounds for me not being able to stand without support, say, your precious examination table."

"Booth, you are a fit man. If you can't stand on your own, it could be a sign of a serious medical condition. You should see your doctor."

"What? Bones, Bones, look at me!" She was running away from him. Microscope was her excuse; Escape was her intent. "Tell me, in very, very, simple terms why you are leaving."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Everyone else leaves," she hissed. "Why shouldn't I?"

His eyes instantly softened. "Bones, I won't leave." She simply turned away from him and descended the steps of the lab's platform. "Bones, I won't leave!" He was yelling now.

"Prove it!" She turned to face him, as he too descended the steps. "Prove it, Booth. Say something to make you different from all the others." She stood with her hands on her hips, watching him think. After a few moments he was still silent. She scoffed. "That's what I thought." With that she turned and began to walk towards her office.

A thought dawned on him. "Marry me!" He yelled. The entire lab took notice.

"What?" She turned again. "What did you just say?"

"Marry me." He stepped towards her, and took her arms in his hands. "Marry me. I would be by your side forever anyways, but this way, you'll have a legal document and a wedding ring to prove it."

She looked away from his face. Rationally, she knew he was right. She knew he would never leave her. Logically, it made sense. This would make him legally tied to her. But, she knew she couldn't marry him. At least she thought she did. It was all very confusing. "But, we don't even know if we're sexually compatible."

"Oh my god, Sweetie, you're compatible on everything else. Why would that be any different?" Angela and Hodgins were watching the conversation like a tennis match.

Booth started laughing, "See? Even your best friend thinks you should marry me."

"This isn't funny Booth! We've never even been out on a date."

"Oh, you've got to admit, it's a _little_ funny! Your best excuse for not marrying me is that you don't know if I'm good in bed. Which I am, by the way, or so I've been told."

"Well, we'll have to prove or disprove that. My flight leaves at 10, tonight. It is currently," she looked at her watch. "It's 11:30 am right now. That gives us about 7 hours."

"To do what?" Booth was thoroughly confused.

"To see if we're sexually compatible." Brennan thought it was perfectly clear. Angela thought it was hilarious. Booth thought he was imagining things.

"What're we going to go on a 'test-run' or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"I suppose you could call it that. We should go to your place; my bed is packed and ready to be shipped to London." She started walking to the exit. "Are you coming, or what?"

Booth really didn't know what else to do. So he followed her.

Angela and Hodgins, having already figured out their level of sexual compatibility, looked at each other, smiled and nearly fell to the floor laughing.

_**A/N: My addiction to the semi-colon is absolute; sorry if it bugs you! This is where I woke up, thus ending the dream inspired part of this fic. BTW: I had waaaaaaaaaay too much fun writing this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Next Chapter!**_

The car ride was silent. Eventually, they pulled up to Booth's apartment, got out of the car and stepped inside.

"Bones are you sure about this?"

She answered him with a kiss. It reminded her of the time they had kissed in her office; she had taken him by surprise that time too. It slowly became more passionate as hands started to explore, and mouths opened to tongues.

He thought that he had died and gone to heaven when he felt her begin to unbutton his shirt.

Of course, he had hoped that something like this would happen, eventually. He realized it when Sully asked him if he wanted her. His immediate first thought was, _Hell yes. _Of course, that would have been a bit inappropriate to say. So he scoffed, and gave the 'just partners' speech. His mind was brought back to the present when he felt a bed beneath his back.

Somehow, Brennan had maneuvered them to his bedroom – _When did she figure out where my bedroom was?_ Booth wondered – and onto his bed. He reluctantly disconnected his mouth from hers to take off her t-shirt. Then he looked her in the eyes.

It scared her that he did that. Most of the men she had been with cared about one thing – getting her naked as fast as possible, and doing the deed. Booth took his time. He had gotten to know her mouth very well, before he even introduced himself to the rest of her body. Now he was looking in her eyes, his eyes full of passion, longing and that look that he got when he was thinking really hard about something.

"I love you." He said. Then he kissed her and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes, taking the time to explore each and every inch.

When Brennan woke up, she had a hard time figuring out what was going on. The light that came through the window told her it was not early morning, when she usually arose. The clock on the wall across from where she was laying confirmed that it was well after one o'clock.

The arm that was wrapped around her waist undoubtedly belonged to the chest that was being used as her pillow. Then her brain started working, and memory came flooding back to her.

The argument with Booth at the lab after he had found her ticket to London, him saying 'Marry me.', them going to his place, kissing, him saying 'I love you.', and finally the sex.

The sex… It was very different from any of her past experiences; the only thing being the same was the basic concept. He had taken the time to discover spots on her body that made her shudder and moan with every touch he placed there.

She now knew what he meant when he had described making love as when two people became one. She had thought that that was physically impossible, and she still knew that it was, but somehow, some way, she knew that she had become one with him.

She became aware that he was awake when he started tracing little shapes with his fingers on her skin. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Hey." He said.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him, ignoring the small kisses he was planting on her forehead.

"Mean what?" He asked, while looking her directly in the eye… Again.

"What you said before… Did you mean it?"

"When I said I love you?" Brennan gave a small nod. "Yes, Bones, I meant it. And I mean it now: I love you."

She looked away from him as a tear fell from her cheek. Their close proximity meant that her tear fell on his chest, so her efforts were in vain. "Hey, hey, Bones… What's wrong?" He tightened his grip on her.

She took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "No one outside of my family has said that to me and meant it before."

"No one?"

"No. A few of my past boyfriends told me, but they didn't mean it. They were just telling me what they thought I wanted to hear because they were cheating, or doing something else like that."

"What were their names?" Booth was getting angry, and was not very good at hiding it from Brennan.

"No, Booth. I'm not going to tell you their names! All you want to do is find them and knock 'em around a little bit. It's no big deal…"

"Yes, it is Bones."

"You and your alpha male tendencies." She smiled and kissed him, effectively silencing him. Then she laid her head back on his chest, and from the look of thought on her face, Booth knew not to say anything. "Hey, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"Were you serious about the other thing too? The getting married thing?"

"Why do you ask, Bones?" He smiled.

She smiled too. It was her sly smile that she reserved for special occasions.

_**A/N: Oh, the horrors of cliffhangers… Don't be worried though… next chapter answers all questions! **_

_**A/N 2: On a totally random note, I'm listening to 'Let it Be' by the Beatles and I'm currently in love with the following line: "And when the broken-hearted people, living in the world agree; There will be an answer: Let it Be"**_

_**Words to live by people, words to live by.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Weeks Later…**

Booth couldn't believe she had agreed to this. He couldn't believe that she didn't fight him about a church service, that her father hadn't killed him or threatened to kill him yet, or that the world hadn't come to an end because Temperance Brennan had agreed to marry him.

He was standing in the lobby of the church preparing to enter the main sanctuary, when one of those things happened. Max Keenan came up to him. He didn't look mad… That had to be a good sign.

"Booth!" He put a hand on the FBI Agent's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Quickly would be best." Booth nodded.

"You're right. Quickly is best. So I guess I'll give you a summary of what I was going to say: You hurt my little girl; I'll kill you. Got it?"

Booth snickered to himself. "Yeah, I got it." As Max was walking away, Booth added, "Hey Max?"

"Yeah Booth?"

"The same goes for you." He lifted his eyebrows to make sure Max got it.

Max nodded and walked away, muttering, "I knew I always liked him."

Booth smiled, obviously pleased with himself. He took a deep breath, and entered the sanctuary. He walked up to the altar, and couldn't help smiling when he saw his mom crying.

Then the procession started. Angela and Hodgins came in arm in arm; Angela gave Booth a hug, Hodgins a hand-shake. Then the song he had been waiting for all day began to play.

He had talked her into letting her dad and brother walk her down the aisle. She had argued that it was archaic that a man would 'give her away' to another man. It was actually a pretty solid argument, he had to admit. He really couldn't remember how he had convinced her to do it his way.

She looked beautiful. Her dress was very simple: long, white, and strapless; a classic. _Simple and classic; like her_, Booth thought. Her bouquet of daffodils and daisies was beautiful and sunny. He couldn't stop smiling. If he had seen himself, he would have probably assumed he was on drugs or something.

When she reached the altar he stepped down and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it. When they were standing at the altar, they couldn't stop looking at each others eyes, and before long, something akin to a staring contest began and by the time the preacher was done saying his 'Dearly Beloveds', the two of them were snickering.

After realizing that everyone there now believed they were crazy, they composed themselves.

"These two have come before you, their friends and family, to declare that they love each other; and no one else. If any of you object to their union, please speak now, or forever hold your piece."

"I OBJECT!!" A familiar yell resonated through the sanctuary. Everyone turned to see who was stupid enough to actually object to this.

"Sully?" said Brennan, shocked.

"What the hell?!" Booth yelled. "Sorry, Father… Sully, I swear if you don't sit back down I will shoot you in the head! How did you even know about this?"

"Oh come on, Booth! You marrying your partner is _headline_ worthy news to _anyone_ who knows you. I heard about it from an old friend at the Bureau."

Regaining her composure, Brennan spoke. "Sully, what are you doing here?"

"I love you, Tempe. I realize that now. I never told you that, but I should've. I should've… I don't know. Begged you to come to the Caribbean with me."

"No, Sully, no. _Booth_ loves me. _Booth_ knows what he should and shouldn't do. _Booth_ wouldn't have gone to Caribbean without me. No, he won't ever leave me. You left me, Sully. You have no right to come back now. No right!" By this time, Brennan was near tears, and Booth could see it.

"Sully, I really think you should leave." Booth tried his best to be civil. He actually did a pretty good job, given the circumstances.

"No, Booth I won't -"

"NOW SULLY." Now he had his hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Bones, hey are you okay?" She nodded slowly, blinking back tears. He hugged her.

Sully knew to take a hint. He turned and left, shaking his head.

Angela, about to have a heart attack, considered running after him and spitting on him, but then remembered she was in a church. _Shame, _she thought. _That would've been so much fun._

The priest raised his eyebrows at Booth. _Should we continue?_

Booth nodded.

"If there are no other objections, we shall continue." The priest took a deep breath. "Let us begin with the vows, and then the exchange of rings. Seeley Booth?" Booth nodded. "Do you take this woman, Temperance Brennan, to be your wife? To have and to hold, to comfort and protect, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Booth smiled.

"Very good. Temperance Brennan?" Brennan nodded. "Do you take this man, Seeley Booth, to be your husband? To have and to hold, to comfort and protect, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said through tears. He wiped one of them away with his thumb, causing a resonating 'Awww' in the crowd.

"Can I have the rings, please?" The pastor asked Hodgins.

"Here you go." Hodgins handed the rings to the pastor.

"Seeley here is Temperance's ring." He handed him the ring. "Repeat after me: _With this ring_,"

"With this ring,"

"_I pledge to never leave you_,"

"I pledge to never leave you," _Oh god,_ Brennan thought. _This is not the traditional exchange of rings speech._ She felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she continued listening.

"_I promise to always love you_,"

"I promise to always love you,"

"_I swear to be yours forevermore_."

"I swear to be yours forevermore." With that Booth slipped the ring onto Brennan's finger. It was his grandmother's. Brennan had told him that she would wear it around her neck most of the time, because she didn't want to damage it or lose it. _Or make it dirty at crime scenes_, she had said. He smiled at the memory.

"Temperance?" The priest asked; Brennan nodded. "Here is Seeley's ring. Now, repeat after me: _With this ring_,"

"With this ring,"

"_I pledge to never leave you_,"

"I pledge to never leave you,"

"_I promise to always love you_,"

"I promise to always love you,"

"_I swear to be yours forevermore_."

"I swear to be yours forevermore." Brennan put Booth's ring on his finger. It was simple, silver, with '_Bones'_ engraved on the inside. It didn't match hers, but it complemented it. Like them. They were complementary people.

"Now, by the power invested in me, I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as gently and passionately as possible. He only stopped the priest cleared his throat. He didn't find it as hilarious as Brennan did though. She smiled and laughed.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth!" the priest finished.

The pair turned, and walked out of the church, hand in hand, as they would remain forever.

_The faint sound of bickering could be heard from outside. _

"_Booth, you never let me drive! C'mon, please?"_

"_Y'know, Bones, you're going to have to stop calling me Booth. It's your last name now too."_

"_Hyphenated! Legally I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth."_

"_Whatever. I'm always going to drive. Haven't we discussed this before?"_

"_Yes. But before, I didn't have leverage over you."_

"_What could you possibly do?" Booth was silent for a few moments. "Okay, FINE! You can drive. But you can't use that particular bargaining tool with me for at least six months."_

"_That's fine. Let's go; we have a reception to get to."_

"_How could I forget, Bones?"_

_Then the car drove away._

Angela sighed inside the church. _Some things never change,_ she thought.

_**This fic is complete! Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
